


Nursie Mew Mew

by The_Exile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, Nurses & Nursing, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Alphys wants to open a hospital. Undyne wants to be a nurse.





	Nursie Mew Mew

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt: 'monster hospital' (Metric)

It was no surprise that Alphys decided to open a children's hospital. They were an excellent medical scientist and often expressed regret that they wished they could atone for. What the others hadn't been expecting was Undyne's enthusiasm at the idea of being a nurse.

"I just don't see you in an apron, leading sick kids around all day," admitted Alphys.

"A nurse is strong, and knows a lot about muscular injuries and stuff that I had to read up on while I was working out," said Undyne, "And it would mean I could wear one of those battle outfits that the Magical Girls are given in the documentary you showed me. I believe her name was Nursie Mew Mew."

Alphys still could not disillusion the warrior from calling the cheesy anime they were both obsessed with, a 'documentary'. 

"... I can sort of see you as Nursie Mew Mew."

"I believe I am a capable enough fighter to be worthy of a title equivalent to hers by now. Plus, her strength lies in her magic potions. I make delicious sports drinks."

Alphys had to disagree that they were 'delicious'. 

"And you will wear the catgirl outfit," concluded Undyne firmly.


End file.
